Frank Fencl
Parents & Ancestry Frantisek Fencl ▬ Katherine Prochaska Vaclav Karas ▬ Josefka Votruba Frank Fencl ▬ Christina Karas Children Rosa "Rosie" Fencl Jun * Born on January 22, 1888 in Nebraska * Married Joseph Jun ** Born on June 7, 1877 ** Died on May 21, 1947 ** Table Rock Argus, April 24, 1947. Joseph Jun Commits Suicide At DuBois. DuBois Retired Farmer Shoots Self on Monday At His Home; Funeral Held Here. Funeral services were held at the Kovanda Chapel Wednesday afternoon for Joseph Jun, 70, who committed suicide Monday morning in a barn at his place at the northwest edge of DuBois. The Juns had been residents of DuBois only a month, moving in from a farm nearby. Mr. Jun had been a resident of the DuBois vicinity for the past 63 years. Burial was made in the Bohemian cemetery southwest of Humboldt. ** Find-a-Grave * Children: Otto, Milton, and Emilie * Died on August 3, 1960 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave William "Will" Fencl, Sr. * Born on July 14, 1890 in Nebraska * Married Josefa Cermak ** Born on August 8, 1899 in Bohemia ** Died on October 16, 1983 in Humboldt, NE * Children: William F. "Will" Fencl, Jr. ** Born on April 10, 1922 in Humboldt, NE ** Served in the Army in World War II ** Married Marie Lottie Findeis on December 31, 1942 ** Died on July 6, 1985 in Humboldt, NE ** Buried in Bohemian Cemetery ** Find-a-Grave * Died on June 3, 1984 in Table Rock, NE * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Lillie Fencl * Born in 1892 and died the same year, no specific dates found yet * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Charlie H. Fencl * Born in February, 1893 * Died in 1915 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave * FamilySearch.org profile Mary Mae Fencl Todd * Born on February 2, 1895 in Humboldt, NE * Married Everett Walter Todd ** Born on March 26, 1895 in Missouri ** Died on January 28, 1981 * Died on June 7, 1939 in Humboldt, NE * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Barbara Bernice Fencl Rexroth] * Born on February 14, 1897 in Nebraska * Married Fred Charles Rexroth ** His mother was born in Switzerland ** Born on April 21, 1890 in Nebraska ** Remarried after Barbara's death ** Died on January 14, 1976 in Du Bois, NE * Children: Helen, Leonard, and Lee * Died on June 19, 1935 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Albert J. Fencl * Born on January 22, 1899 * Died in 1919 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Emma Mae Fencl Rexroth * 1900 - 1991 Bertha B. Fencl Banzhaf * 1903 - 1995 Harry Fencil Main page: Gladys Mae Spaulding * Born June 25, 1905 * Married Gladys Mae Spaulding * Two step-children and four children * Died February 16, 1980 * Find-a-Grave Agnes M. Fencl Freeland * 1907 - 1989 Milton Fencl * 1911 - 1961 Timeline Documents & Articles Find-a-Grave * Frank * Christina FamilySearch.org profile * Frank Fencl